Sibling Betrayal
by xtremediva13
Summary: When Christopher Daniels sister comes to TNA his enemy falls for her and she falls for him. They start to see each other behind everyones back. When her brother finds out, he thinks she betrayed him.
1. Chapter 1

here's chapter 1.

"Alright I've got a ladder match with A.J. Styles for the X-Division Title. I want you to stay back here and when it looks like I'm going to lose the match; that's when you come out and you know what to do after that." Christopher Daniels said.

"Alright I understand." A voice replied.

It was in the middle of the ladder match. Christopher and A.J. were trading blows. There still were no ladders in the ring. A.J gave a spinning heel kick to Daniels, which knock him out of the ring. A.J went outside the ring and grabbed a ladder and got back into the ring. He started to climb the ladder. He was half way there when he felt someone pull on his leg.

He looked down to see a woman with dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a black tie front shirt and faded hip hugger pants. He climbed down the ladder and just stared at the woman. First he stared into her hazel eyes and he looked at her huge chest. Then he smiled and started to move towards her looking up and down her body. Then the woman kicked him in the stomach and performed the Angel's Wing.

At that time Christopher Daniels was getting in the ring. The mysterious woman walked over to him and helped him up over to the ladder. She held the ladder and watched A.J Styles. Then she heard the bell ring and Christopher Daniels name being announced the winner. As Daniels climbed down the ladder and the woman hugged him. He asked for a mic. as A.J was coming to.

"You see A.J Styles I told you that you wouldn't beat me tonight. And I see that you met my beautiful little sister Stephanie Daniels." Christopher wrapped his arm around his sister's waist and they started to leave the ring. Stephanie walking behind her brother turned around and looked at A.J with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

Then she turned around and headed for her brother's locker room. She put a smile on her face and walked in the locker.

"So how'd I do?"Stephanie asked.

"How'd you do? You're joking right. You were amazing out there. I mean when A.J saw you out there he actually climbed down from the ladder. All he had to do was kick you and climbed the rest of the ladder and he would've been the champ."

Stephanie nodded her head in agreement. "After my shower we are going out to celebrate." Christopher said. "Um no you go ahead I got a photo shoot." Stephanie replied.

"Alright you go ahead to the house and I'll be late." Christopher said.

She grabbed her bag and left the locker room. Stephanie walked down the hallway and hissed in pain from her arm. While she was training she recently sprained her hand and it never fully healed yet.

So she decided to stop by the trainer's room. She was focused on her arm when she walked into the room. She didn't notice that anyone was in the room.

"Hi I'm Stephanie Daniels and my hand is bothering me. Could you-." Stephanie looked up and saw A.J Styles sitting on a table getting checked out. A.J looked up and saw her. "Oh you're busy I'll just leave. Stephanie said.

"Its no problem. Just sit on the other and I'll be with you." Stephanie was going to protest, but her arm was bugging her so much.

Her eyes met with A.J's blue eyes. Then she nodded and sat on the other table. She looked at the ground feeling A.J's eyes on her.

"Well A.J no serious injuries. I'll just need to get some more band aids. So I'll be right back and Miss Daniels I'll be checking that arm soon."

The trainer left the room leaving A.J and Stephanie alone. After a few minutes Stephanie was getting angry. A.J was still staring at her and the trainer hasn't returned yet. Stephanie couldn't take it anymore.

"You know if you keep on staring your eyes are going to fall out." Stephanie looked up at A.J.

He just laughed. "Well you know screwing someone over in a match is going to get you in a lot of trouble." A.J said with a smirk on his face.

"Actually yes I do and quite frankly I don't give a damn. I'm used to it and you think after 4 years of my wrestling career I'd learn my lesson."Stephanie said sarcastically.

"Four years huh? What company did you work for?" A.J asked.

"WWA." Stephanie replied.

"World Wrestling Alliance. So you wrestled in Atlanta."

"Yep. Wrestled and trained there. I believe it was the wrestling school you went to. I saw a picture of you, Jason Cross, Yun Yang, Ryan Forrester, and Frank." Stephanie replied.

The trainer walked into the room. He started to bandage A.J up.

Stephanie was watching A.J get bandage up. "See something you like." A.J said looking at Stephanie's hazel eyes.

Stephanie turned her head and blushed as A.J softly chuckled at her embarrassment.

"Well Mr. Styles you're free to go." The trainer said.

A.J hopped off the table and thanked the trainer.

"So how did you injure your wrist?" The trainer asked. "Oh well I recently sprained it and I guess it didn't fully recover."

The trainer rubbed her hand gently on Stephanie's wrist. Stephanie winced in pain. "Well Miss Daniels I'm going to bandage it and I want you to be very careful and let it heal. So I would suggest you don't go into one on one matches or any matches for that matter."

After the trainer bandage her wrist she thanked the trainer and left. When she walked out the room she saw A.J leaning on the wall next to her.

"Waiting on someone," Stephanie said.

"Actually I just wanted to see if you needed a ride since I saw your brother leave. And I thought it would be safe for us to talk. Since he did leave." A.J replied.

"I'm sorry can't be seen with the enemy." A.J just smirked. "Last time I checked your brother and I were enemies. What did I ever do to you?"

Stephanie smirked. "Its simple really. Any enemy to my brother is an enemy of mine." Stephanie walked away.

A.J just stared after her. "Stephanie you're definitely going to fall for me." A.J said leaving in the other direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2. Sorry it took so long I was trying to update my other stories. So I finally had time to do this and I hope you enjoy.**

Stephanie woke up in her bed. She had a photo shoot to go to. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom that was in her room. She took a shower and changed into a black corset top with pink laces down the front of the outfit. She put on a tripp pink mesh pants and put on gothic platform buckle boots. She applied black eye shadow and light lip gloss. She looked at herself in the mirror. She loved the outfit she was wearing. She was sort of the Punk/Goth type. Her brother hated that because of the types of clothes she wore.

She looked at her pants. She sighed. "These are my favorite pants. I love them so much. Well I better check to see if Chris came home last night."

Stephanie left her room. She stopped in front of her brother's room. She knocked softly on the door. She didn't get a reply. So she knocked again. Still there was no answer. She opened the door and peeked in and whispered her brother's name. When she didn't get an answer, she walked over to his bed. She knelt down by the bed to see her brother snoring lightly. She gently shook him.

"Chris I'm going to my photo shoot now ok." She said. She didn't get an answer, but she was sure that he had heard her. Stephanie got up and left her brother's room. She grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter and left the house. She jumped in her silver convertible and headed for the TNA Impact Zone for her shoot.

Stephanie was on break and decided to sit in the audience seats. When she sat down, she saw A.J. Styles and Chris Sabin practicing. A couple of minutes, she got up and moved closer. She couldn't deny that A.J. was very good-looking man. She hopped over the gate and was standing at ringside A.J's back was turned to her. She jumped up on the apron and climbed the turnbuckle. Sabin happen to see her. He tapped A.J's shoulder and pointed in Stephanie's direction. She jumped off the turnbuckle and performed a wonderful hurricanrana.

Sabin just clapped his hands. Stephanie just laughed. A.J. got up and was just in pure shock.

"What? I couldn't resist." Stephanie laughed.

"Hey Sabin its nice to see you again. You coming over for dinner again." Sabin hugged Stephanie.

"Hmm… it depends on what

you're making." Stephanie smiled. "Oh just my famous spaghetti." Sabin's eyes got wide.

"You'll definitely see me. I'll come over at 7."

A.J crossed his arms. "Well I think you owe me an apology Stephanie." Stephanie's face scrunched up. "Um I don't think so." A.J just  
laughed. Stephanie looked down at her watch. "Well I got to go my break is up in 2 minutes. So I'm just gonna grab me a bottle of water and change clothes and strut my stuff. So Sabin see you at 7." She pointed at Sabin.

Then she twirled a strain of hair. "And A.J I'll see you around." She said seductively and bit her bottom lip and left the ring.

When Sabin was sure Stephanie couldn't hear him he said, "Dude she was totally checking you out." Sabin slapped both hands on A.J's shoulder.

"She was wasn't she?" A.J said with a huge smirk. "Too bad you can't date her because of Daniels. If he found out that you were interested in his sister; he will snap your neck into two and you won't see someone that fine ever again." Sabin said and laughed.

"Hey do me a favor?" Sabin nodded his head. "Tell me everything you know about Stephanie." Sabin nodded his head and told him everything he knew about her. Sabin had A.J laughing at the funny things that Stephanie did. He honestly thought it was cute.

He looked down at his watch and thirty minutes has past. A.J told Sabin he would see him later. He showered and changed into light blue jeans and black short sleeve shirt with a blue jean jacket. He stopped by the trainer's room to get rebandage. He opened the door and it just so happened that Stephanie was sitting on one of the tables.

She looked up and saw him and smiled. "You know we got to stop meeting like this. A.J walked over to the table. He put his hands on both sides of the table Stephanie was sitting on.

"Well actually I like meeting like this." She smiled. "Yea me too." A.J gazed into her beautiful hazel eyes. "So what are you doing in here again?" A.J asked. Stephanie looked down and some of her bangs fell into her face. A.J put it behind her ear and softly rub his thumb on her cheek.

"Well actually I'm here to get my arm checked out again. It still hurts a little. I'm just hoping to get some pain medicine. What about you?"

A.J smirked. "Well I'm just here to get rebandage from the damage you and Daniels caused."

That made Stephanie laugh. "Awww… poor baby." Stephanie said in a baby tone. A.J found that real cute.

"So you finished your photo shoot?" Stephanie nodded her head. "And they letme keep this cute outfit." A.J looked down at what she was wearing. She was wearing a tight black corset tank top (that stopped a little above her navel to show some skin.) with a dark blue jean jacket and blue faded hip huggers with silver chains on the right side. 'I wonder what she looks like with barely anything on'

"So what's the deal with your arm?" A.J said and shrugged the thought away.

"Well when I was training in my home in Toronto with Trish I sprained it and I never let it heal properly. So it started to hurt after I gave you The Angel Wings. Now I've learned my lesson."

Stephanie sighed. "Well I need to head out and go make dinner." Its as if A.J didn't hear her because he leaned in a little. 'Oh my god is he going to actually kiss me.' "Um A.J what are you doing?" He just kept leaning in. He was just inches away from her lips. He pulled back a little and looked into Stephanie's eyes. _'_

_Oh come on do I have to do everything. I flirt __with the guy and now he's being all shy with me. Oh, but he didn't have a problem being cocky.'_

She sighed. "Look A.J I've waited for like five minutes and your lips haven't met mine. Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Stephanie asked.

"Well I see someone's impatient." A.J smirked.

"Well I see someone's shy." Stephanie smirked back. "So what are you going to do about?" Stephanie added. He got close to her face. He was literally an inch away from her lips. She leaned in to meet his lips. All of the sudden someone busted in. They pulled away and A.J moved to the other side of the room.

"Hey guys. What's up?" It was Chris Sabin. A.J and Stephanie looked at Sabin.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked. 'You think.' They thought at the same time.

"Um no I was actually about to leave and go cook dinner." Stephanie said getting up. "Good that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Since I thought Styles here left I was going to ask you for a ride because I thought A.J left." Stephanie nodded.

"Alright let's go." Sabin walked out the door.

Stephanie turned and looked at A.J. "Maybe next time."

A.J smirked. "I'll make sure we are locked inside a room where no one can find us." Stephanie smiled and nodded her head and left the room. A.J sat on the table and smiled to himself. "Oh it definitely won't be long. She's already falling for me."

**Well that's chapter 2. I'll probably be working more on this story now than the other ones. So bare with me if you're a fan of my other stories. Anyways review and I'll update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Dammit Sabin what the hell was that about?" Stephanie said in the parking lot. Sabin put on an innocent face. "What was what about?" Stephanie just scoffed at him. "Oh no you just scoffed at me. You're really pissed off." It was no secret to him that when Stephanie scoffed; she was pissed. Sabin remembered when he first saw her scoff. It was during the time he was dating a woman named Samantha Williams. They were just starting to get serious until he decided that she meet his best friend Stephanie. Daniels told him about that scoff she did and he didn't believe him until he saw it for himself._**

* * *

Flashback **_

_"Hey baby you're going to love Stephanie. She's great." Samantha just smiled. "Yea I can't wait."_

_"Hey Sabin." Stephanie said coming from her room. _**(she lived with Sabin at the time in Canada.)**

_She looked at the brunette standing next to him. "Um honey you didn't tell me you lived with her." Samantha said in a whisper tone so Stephanie didn't hear her. "Hi my name is Stephanie Daniels. I heard so many good things about you. Chris hasn't stop talking about you. So when he said he was bringing you over here I was like finally I get to meet the great Samantha." She nodded her head. Samantha couldn't help, but feel a little jealous towards Stephanie. I mean who wouldn't. She had long dirty blonde hair. Her figure was perfect. Her chest was huge. Who wouldn't want a woman like her. "Um well Stephanie Chris has told me a lot about you and its nice to meet you."_

_"Well Um... Samantha, Stephanie made us her famous spaghetti for us to enjoy. You're going to love it." Samantha smiled. She was going to make her feel bad. "Oh that's too bad." Stephanie's smile faded. "Oh why is that?" She asked. "I'm just I'm allergic to anything with tomotoes." Stephanie gasped. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't know. Well are you allergic to fried chicken, mash potatoes, or macoroni and cheese." Samantha shooked her head no. Stephanie smiled again. "Good because I made it and some salad." Samantha put on a fake smile. "Wow good thing too." Chris lead them to the dining room. Stephanie had the table sat with the spaghetti, fried chicken, mash potatoes, macoroni and cheese, and the salad. "Well help yourselves._

_**Thirty Minutes Later**_

_They finished eating and they were in the living room. Samantha took the time to notice what Stephanie was wearing. She was wearing black hiphugger jeans with a few silver chains. She had on a black halter tie around your neck bra with a purple one shoulder long sleeve fishnet top. (like Lita at Unforgiven 2005).She also had on a black arm warmer on her right arm that was sleeveless. Samantha thought she was going to puke. "Oh god she is one of those Punk people." she accidently said said out loud. She instantly covered her mouth._

_ "Excuse me." Stephanie said. "You heard me." Samantha stood up. Stephanie stood up and got in her face. "No I don't think I did. Do you mind repeating that." Sabin felt the tension in the room. "Um...maybe we should watch-." He was cut off. "Actually I don't mind. You are just one of those Punk people." Stephanie scoffed. "Oh boy this isn't good." Sabin said. And boy was he right. Stephanie slapped Samantha. She was about to tackle her to the floor if it wasn't for Sabin who caught her when she jumped. _

_She struggled to get out of Sabin's grasped, but his arms were locked around her waist tight. Stephanie tried to reach for Samantha. "You bitch! I'll show you whose a Punk around here and it certainly ain't me." She continued to try to get Sabin to let go of her. "You're crazy. Chris that's it. You're going to have to choose. Its either her or its me." Chris and Stephanie looked at each other. He let go of Stephanie. Samantha crossed her arms across her chest. Chris looked at Samantha and then at Stephanie. "Her." Samantha's eyes widen. "I don't think you understand." She pointed at Stephanie. "Its either her or me." Stepahnie just shook her head. She thought this was just stupid. _

_"No I don't think you understand Samantha. I've known Stephanie for three years and I've known you for what three weeks. It's pretty obvious who I'm choosing." Samantha's mouth drop. "In case you don't understand what he's trying to say. Get the hell out of our house." Stephanie pointed at the door. "Argh!" Samantha grabbed her purse. Sabin opened the door. "You are making a huge mistake." She said stopping in front of Chris. "And you will be walking out that door." Stephanie couldn't help, but laugh. "Argh!" She walked out the door. Chris closed the door and turned to look at Stephanie. She stopped laughing when she seen the look on his face. "Are you mad at me?" She asked. Sabin bust out laughing. He walked over to Stephanie and hugged her. "Awww...I could never be mad at you."_

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

"Well of course I'm pissed I was just a few seconds from-." She stopped. "From what?" He asked. "Nothing." She unlocked her car and got in and Sabin got in the passenger's side. "No tell me." Stephanie started the car and drove off. "He was going to kiss you wasn't he?" He asked. Stephanie bit her bottom lip. "Yes I mean no. I mean I think so. I don't know. He was going to, but then he stopped. That's when you walked in." Stephanie sighed. "If I didn't walk in do you think he would've?" Chris asked. "I don't know. Maybe he would've." Stephanie pulled up in her brother's driveway. They got out the car. Stephanie opened the door. "He was so cocky when I met him." 

"Who was cocky?" Daniels asked walking down the stairs.

"Oh um Petey Williams." Sabin said.

"Oh yeah Petey. He is such a loser." Stephanie said. "So um I'm going to go into the kitchen and cook dinner ok." Stephanie walked into the kitchen with Sabin following her. "That was a close one." Sabin whispered. "Boy you ain't lying." She whispered back.

"Oh hey this is for you." Sabin said when they got in the kitchen. He handed her the slip of paper. Stephanie looked at the slip of paper. "This isn't what I think it is.?" She asked. "Yep that's A.J Styles phone number." Stephanie looked back at the paper. "That sneaky bastard." She whispered. She tucked it in her shirt. Sabin just looked at her. "What it'll be safer there then in my pocket." He continued to look. "Would you just go in the living room!" She shouted.

Sabin put his hands up in defense. "Ok sheesh. You woman are so touchy and pushy." Stephanie scoffed. "Oh uh. You just scoffed. I'm out of here." Stephanie rolled her eyes. She started taking out the stuff for her spaghetti. It just so happens that there was enough to last for three days. Stephanie had gotten everything started. She looked in the living room and saw her brother and Sabin watching the basketball game. "They'll be busy for a while." She walked out to the backyard door and just as she expected Sabin and Chris were too busy. She took her phone out and pulled the piece of paper out her shirt. She dialed the number. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello" A.J said

"You think you're sneaky don't ya." A.J smiled

"Why don't you come over to my place and I'll show you how sneaky I can be." Stephanie laughed.

"Well as fun as that sounds. I'm going to have to decline. I don't think my brother would like it if I went over to your place. Besides I'm cooking dinner for Chris and Christopher."

"Well where's your brothers house. I'll come get ya."

Stephanie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you serious? You can't come here. If my brother sees you. You're gonna be so dead." A.J laughed. "What's so funny?" Stephanie asked. "You." She rolled her eyes. "Me why am I so funny."

"You sound so concern for me."

"Is that so wrong being concerned?"

"Well no. I just didn't think you'd be so straight with your feelings."

"There's nothing wrong with showing your feelings. Thar's what I look for in guys."

"Well give me your address I'll come get you."

Stephanie sighed and just gave in. She gave him the address.

"I'll meet you around the corner in ten minutes the food should be ready by then."

"Ok see ya in ten minutes."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**Well there ya go people. I promise in the next chapter you will get more information on Stephanie. Well I hope I'll get good reviews on this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long while I just been really busy lately and I'll try to upload as soon as I can. I just want to thank everyone who supports ths story and review. I'm sorry it took so long. Well here's chapter 4**

* * *

"Alright the spaghetti is ready," Stephanie called out to the living room.

Chris and Christopher entered the kitchen. "Well help yourselves. I'll see you guys later." She said walking out the kitchen.

Christopher just watched her for a second."Just where do you think you're going!" He called after her.

Stephanie came back in the kitchen and looked at Chris and he looked back with a knowing look. "Oh I was just going to step out with Tracy for awhile. Don't worry about me I'm an adult I can take care of myself. I'm not a baby." Christopher looked at her for a sec and sighed. "I know. It's just your my baby sister and you'll always be. I'm just worried about you because this is your first time in Florida. I can't trust the people out there. But I trust you."

That made Stephanie smile, but on the inside the guilt was eating her up. She just lied to her big brother. Something she never did, but he couldn't know what she was really doing he would kill her and there's no telling what he would do to A.J. "Alright well I'm going now bye." She said and gave chris a look saying 'cover for me'. Chris nodded his head.

* * *

Stephanie walked around the corner to see a black truck and A.J. leaning on the passenger side.

"Hey beautiful," he said. Stephanie smiled. "Hi." She responded

"You ready?" He asked. She nooded. He opened the door and Stephanie got into the car.

* * *

A.J. pulled up at the beach.

"The beach? Why are we here?" Stephanie asked as they got out the car.

"Because there's a little restaurant on the shore. I thought while we eat dinner we could enjoy the sunset." He responded

Stephanie smiled.

"You know you sure do smile a lot." Stephanie laughed, "Is that a bad thing?"

A.J. smiled. "No it's a great thing I enjoy making you smile. Its beautiful just like you. Now let's go."

A.J. took her hand as they walked along the beach to the restaurant.

Stephanie sighed. The beach was so beautiful. This moment was perfect. She looked at A.J. and couldn't help, but smile.

"You see something you like?" A.J. teased. Stephanie laughed, "Maybe. I'm not completely sure yet."

"Hopefully by the end of the night that answer will be a yes. Well here we are." A.J. said as they walked inside the restaurant. Stephanie gasped. The restaurant was so fancy but casual at the same time. "I take that as you like it." Stephanie looked at him. "Like it? I love it. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Gosh a thank you already. We haven't even sat down and eaten yet." A.J. said and smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Mr. Styles your table is ready. If you'll please follow me." The hostess said.

They followed the woman all the way to the back patio of the restaurant where a table of two was set. The patio was decorated with candles all around the wooden railings of the patio.

"I hope everything is to your liking sir. Your server will be with you shortly." A.J. nodded as the hostess left.

"So what do you think?" A.J. asked. Stephanie was absolutely speechless. She didn't know what to say. "Oh my goodness A.J. you shouldnt have. This is so amazing."

"Hey for you you're worth it." He responded.

"You probably do this for all your dates." Stephanie said as A.J. pulled out her chair for her to sit down. "No you're the first woman I've done this for. Well and I thought you'd be the only person to appreciate it and not expect me to do this." He said and sat down in his seat. That made Stephanie feel so special hearing those words. "Thanks that's so sweet of you to say. And I do appreciate it. I really do." She smiled.

A.J. looked at the sunset and Stephanie looked too. "I'm glad that you brought me here." Stephanie said not taking her eyes off the sun. "Yea me too. There's no one else in this world I'd rather share this sunset with." A.J. said looking at Stephanie. He couldn't take his eyes off her. This whole time he's been saying how she was going to fall for him, but he didn't realize he was falling hard for her.

Stephanie looked away from the sunset when she noticed A.J. look at her. "What? Is there something on my face?" A.J. shook his head. "No your face is perfect."

"Hi I'm Brian and I'll be your server this evening what will you be having."

They told the server what they would be having to drink and eat and they waited for him to leave.

"So Stephanie tell me about yourself?" A.J. asked

"Well I was born in Detroit, Michigan, but I'm Canadian. My mother died when I was young and my father married my brother's mother 6 years. So me and Chris are step siblings. I was valedictorian at my high school and then I went to college and I majored in graphic design. Then I met my bestie Trish Stratus and she got me interested in wrestling. So I went to wrestling school up in Toronto and when I finished there I came back to the states and went to a wrestling school in Georgia. I told Chris I was interested in wrestling and of course him being the big brother he is was concerned, but after a while he let up and got me a contract with TNA. And a week later I'm in the ring kicking ur ass." Stephanie finished.

"Hey let's get one thing straight. I let you hurt me. I never put my hands on a woman." Stephanie gave him a look saying 'yea right. that's exactly what happened.'

The server came with their food and drinks. They ate and talked about their hobbies.

"So any crazy ex-boyfriends I should know about?" A.J. asked

Stephanie laughed, "No my exes were great guys. Well I had a fiance one time."

"What happened?"

"We just didn't last. We just drifted apart and we realized it then ended it." Stephanie replied. "Did you love him?"

"Yea I thought I did."

"Hey you want to dance?" A.J. asked

"But there's no music."

"It's ok. We'll make our own music."

Stephanie smiled, "Ok." A.J. put his hand out for Stephanie to take and she did they both stood up and A.J. moved them a few inches from the table. Stephanie wrap her arms around A.J.'s neck and A.J. put his hands on her waist. And they slowly moved to their own beat until Yours to Hold by skillet came on.

"You sly dog you planned this." A.J. laughed, "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't.

_I see you standing here  
But you're so far away  
Starving for your attention  
You don't even know my name  
_  
Stephanie listened to the words of the song. She really liked ths song and she liked being with A.J.

_You're going through so much  
But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

_[Chorus:]  
Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold_

A.J. looked down at Stephanie he couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she was. Stephanie could feel A.J.'s yes on her so he smiled and looked up. "See something you like?" She teased. "Yes I do." A.J. said in a husky voice that made Stephanie's skin tingle with excitement.

_I see you walking by  
Your hair always hiding your face  
I wonder why you've been hurting  
I wish I had some way to say_

_You're going through so much  
Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you_

A.J. and Stephanie didn't take their eyes away from each other.

_[Bridge:]  
I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
You should know  
I'm ready when you're ready for me  
And I'm waiting for the right time  
For the day I catch your eye  
To let you know  
That I'm yours to hold_

A.J. stopped moving and just stared into Stephanie's eyes and she did the same.

_[Altro:]  
I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
I'm ready when you're ready for me_

A.J. moved some hair out of Stephanie's face and leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back.

* * *

**Alrighty there's Chpt. 4 Hope you enjoyed it. I put just a little background story behind Stephanie. Seems like A.J. and Steph are getting closer. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5 Repost

**Sorry I'm just updating. I've been busy with school and now its summer so I should be able to update often. So here's chapter 5. I hope you enjoy and as always review.**

Stephanie was walking around backstage. She couldn't stop thinking about A.J and she didn't want to stop thinking about him. But she was very worried about her brother finding out. She loved her brother more then anything in the world. She hated lying to him, the guilt was eating her up.

All of a sudden a door opened and she was pulled into the room. Stephanie shrieked from fright as she couldn't see nothing in the dark room. She was about to scream when a voice said, "Hey it's only me." Stephanie relaxed when she recognize A.J's voice.

"A.J. you scared me." She responded. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't stop thinking about you. And I just had to see you. I missed you"

Stephanie smiled. "I missed you too." A.J pushed her into the door and crashed his lips on to hers. Stephanie wrapped her arms around A.J's neck and her legs around his waist. A.J held her up by her thighs as he deepened the kiss. Stephanie couldn't resist A.J. Everytime they kissed, her heart melted into a puddle.

They finally broke apart, breathing heavy. A.J rested his head against Stephanie's head. "Stephanie I need to be with you. I'm tired of sneaking around. Not that it hasn't been fun. I just want to be with you out in public. I want the world to know that you're my woman." That sent shivers down Stephanie's spine. "I want to be with you too A.J." And she meant it. Ever since their date on the beach they had been secretly dating each other. They would sneak around the Impact Zone to steal moments with each other before she went out to the ring. And it was really hard because of the chance they could get caught. The only person who knew of their relationship was Sabin and he was keeping his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry we have to sneak around." Stephanie said. "Baby it's ok. It's not your fault that Daniels is your brother." A.J tried to assure her.

* * *

"I care about you more then I have ever cared about anyone. I'll do anything just to be with you ok?" Stephanie nodded her head. "I hate this part when we steal moments together. They have to end. You should hurry up and go before your brother comes looking for you." Stephanie nodded. A.J kissed her one last time. He then hugged her, never wanting to let her go and Stephanie did the same thing. A.J finally let her go and she left. A.J never felt so cold and lonely before in his life whenever Stephanie left.

Stephanie sighed as she waited in Daniels' locker room. She missed A.J and she wished she was with him right now. _'Gosh why is life so unfair.' _Stephanie thought.

Daniels entered the locker room. "Hey Steph you ready to go out there." Stephanie nodded. "Yea let's go."

* * *

Stephanie was in the ring with her brother and his tag team partner Samoa Joe waiting for his opponents to come out. Soon all the TNA fans were on their feet when they heard A.J Style's theme music.

A.J walked out with his tag team partner Chris Sabin. Daniels and Samoa Joe got out the ring as they entered, but Stephanie stayed in. She was staring at A.J as he was doing the same thing. Stephanie finally broke contact and got out of the ring. It was so hard for them to pretend they hated each other when they were falling hard for each other.

Daniels grabbed her arm and pulled her next to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively as A.J walked over to the ropes and pointed down at Daniels. Stephanie just smiled up at A.J. All she wanted to do was be next to him.

* * *

Stephanie was watching as the match was going on. She really wanted to cheer A.J on. She wanted him to win this match. She wanted to congratulate him. She just wished everything was different.

Daniels rolled out the ring to catch his breath. Stephanie went to check on him. A.J leaned on the ropes then jumped over them. Daniels saw it coming and pulled Stephanie in the way. A.J saw this but it was too late he landed on her. He stood up with his mouth wide open in shock. "Stephanie!" He shouted. He bent down next to and gently slapped her cheeks trying to wake her up, but she didn't move.

Daniels pulled A.J up and pushed him away from Stephanie. A.J got back up and threw him into the stairs. A.J lifted Stephanie up bridal style and carried her to the back.

* * *

Stephanie woke up in a room she wasn't familiar with. She sat up. "Where am I?" She asked.

"You're at my house," a voice responded. Stephanie looked at the door and saw A.J standing there. Stephanie never felt so happy before in her life. She hopped out the bed and ran towards A.J and hugged him. "A.J" She said. A.J hugged her back. "Hey how's your head feeling?" Stephanie let go of him. "It hurts a little. What happened?" She asked. "I was trying to springboard on your brother and he pulled you in the way...and I landed on you. Baby I'm so sorry if I-" Stephanie put her finger on A.J's lips. "It wasn't your fault." She said. "I carried you out of the arena and I brought you to my home." A.J responded.

"Does my brother know I'm here.?" A.J shook his head.

"Good. I have an idea. In a way that we benefit from."

"I'm listening."

"You kidnapped me." Stephanie said.

"What?"

"Well not really. Just until tomorrow night before i go home. I want to be with you A.J. I miss you when we aren't together."

"I feel the same way." A.J responded and gave her a peck on the lips. "Tonight you're all mine."

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 5. Hope you all liked it and review**


End file.
